The present invention relates to a trepanning tool with a shank made at least in part as a hollow body and preferably provided with a coolant aperture, with cutting elements and with an axially movable guide or centering element in the boring axis.
A first object of the present invention is to produce a trepanning tool of the type mentioned above which avoids the disadvantages of known tools of this kind and in which it is possible to start a cut without being dependent on the existing coolant pressure and while being subjected to an increased axial preload.